Cette voix dans ma tête
by X-MilleCa-X
Summary: [Cette voix qui parle dans la tête... D'où vient elle ? Que me veut elle ? ... Et pourquoi j'ai du sang sur mes mains ?] Quand Hermione est possédée par un fascinant ennemi, jusqu'où ira telle pour l'empêcher de nuire ?


Hello everyone ! Contente de vous retrouver avec cet heu... Je vais appeler ça un "essai". C'est à dire que ça fait longtemps que je voulais réécrire une fic, mais je n'avais pas du tout d'idée, mais j'avais du temps. Maintenant, j'ai une idée mais je n'ai plus de temps (j'ai une tonne de bouquins à lire pendant les vacances, je mettrais mon profile à jour à ce sujet...). Toujours est il que je voulais écrire un One Shot, mais que ayant écrit un très court début j'ai envie de le soumettre d'abord à vos votes pour voir si c'est la peine de le continuer... Ca sera donc un "Two-Shot" (et ouais on fait ce qu'on peut :p). Donc je poste le prologue histoire de vous mettre en bouche, et j'attends vos impressions avant de continuer (c'est normal si certains détails ou certaines personnes vous échappent dans ce chapitre, c'est même fait exprès !). Je vous souhaite une bonne lecture... 

**Titre : **"Cette voix dans ma tête..."

**Disclaimer : **Tous les peronnages de cette fic appartiennent à JK Rowling (ça n'est pas un scoop...). Je ne me fais pas d'argent avec cette fic, savoir que je suis lue me suffit largement...

**Rating :** M

**Résumé : **Cette voix qui parle dans la tête... D'où vient-elle ? Que me veut-elle ? ... Et pourquoi j'ai du sang sur mes mains ? Two-Shot (Prologue + Chapitre) Quand Hermione est possédée par un fascinant ennemi, jusqu'où ira t-elle pour l'empêcher de nuire ?

* * *

_Lève toi et marche…_

La voix, aussi sensuelle et douce que la caresse d'une brise printanière murmurait directement dans sa tête. Elle savait qu'une fois de plus elle n'y résisterait pas…

_Lève toi pour moi…  
Fais le pour moi…_

Tel un robot, Hermione se redressa dans son lit. Les épais rideaux de velours étaient tirés, ne laissant filtrer qu'une faible lumière blafarde. Elle s'avança précautionneusement vers leur ouverture, prenant bien garde de ne pas faire grincer le vieux lit à baldaquin. Elle saisit lentement un pan du lourd tissu entre ses doits fins et l'écarta. Un rai de lumière blanche se posa sur son œil acajou où rougeoyait une lueur inhabituelle. Une surnaturelle et démoniaque lueur…

Rien ne bougeait dans le dortoir, si ce n'est les poitrines des autres jeunes filles qui se soulevaient et s'abaissaient régulièrement.

_C'est bien, continue…_

Sans faire le moindre bruit, tel un félin traquant une proie, elle se laissa glisser sur le parquet sombre. Quelques lames craquèrent légèrement alors qu'elle se dirigeait vers la porte, mais la jeune fille s'était déjà évanouit dans l'escalier en colimaçon qui la menait à la Salle Commune. Son cœur battait la chamade à mesure que ses pas la rapprochaient de son but qu'elle savait tout près.

_Continue… _lui susurrait toujours la voix dans sa tête, comme une litanie lancinante.

La Salle Commune était déserte, l'âtre ne contenait plus que quelques braises mourantes, pas suffisantes pour éclairer le chemin de la jeune fille qui pourtant semblait déjà tout tracé dans sa tête. Elle se cogna le pied contre ce qui semblait être une petite chaise. La douleur ne lui parvint qu'à moitié, comme si quelque chose l'avait absorbé, quelque chose dans son cerveau qui anesthésiait ses fonctions réceptives… Elle ne poussa aucun cri, ne s'arrêta même pas. Une seule chose semblait l'animer. Malgré l'obscurité quasi-totale, une flamme rouge dansait bel et bien dans les yeux de la Gryffondor, une flamme vengeresse…

Elle glissa comme une ombre le long de nouveaux escaliers en colimaçon, se fondant avec les pierres et ne faisant qu'un avec la pénombre. Dumbledore avait été stupide de ne pas mettre le même système de protection pour les élèves masculins… Lorsqu'elle poussa la porte, une joie incontrôlable s'empara d'elle. Elle sentit se déverser en elle les émotions de quelqu'un d'autre, ce quelqu'un qui lui donnait cette force et cette passion. Elle sentit cette euphorie qui l'habitait se répandre dans son sang et fourmiller dans ses veines. Galvanisée, elle s'approcha de nouveau sans bruit du lit qu'elle savait être _le sien_. Les étoiles clignotaient de rouge…

_Bien… Maintenant, tue le…_

Hermione leva sa baguette et entrouvrit le rideau de velours. Un rictus diabolique déforma son visage, alors qu'elle entrouvrait la bouche afin de prononcer l'incantation de mort.

- Hermione ?

Un cri aigu emplit les oreilles de la jeune fille. Il s'amplifia encore et encore jusqu'à en devenir insupportable, et elle sentit une rage la submerger qui ne venait nullement d'elle. Elle tomba à genoux, se bouchant les oreilles à deux mains pour faire cesser le cri qui sortait de sa tête.

- Hermione ça va ? s'inquiéta le garçon qui s'était levé de son lit voisin.

Elle tenta de se raccrocher aux rideaux qui cédèrent sous son poids dans le bruit caractéristique de la tringle en métal qui se brise. Elle roula sur le sol et s'évanouit, les mains encore plaquées sur les oreilles alors qu'un jeune homme roux lui venait en aide sous les yeux ahuris d'un brun qui venait de se réveiller à cause du vacarme.

* * *

Alors qu'en pensez vous ? > Review ! Et n'oubliez pas, si vous n'avez pas tout compris c'est normal ! 

X-MilleCa-X 


End file.
